


Dead Mountain

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: But It's Pretty Nonexistent, Diary/Journal, Dyatlov Pass Incident, Gen, Hint of Garcy, POV First Person, Rittenhouse (Timeless), please pay attention to the warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Rittenhouse jumps to Russia, 1959. The team joins the Dyatlov Pass expedition.





	Dead Mountain

Rittenhouse wouldn't be Rittenhouse if they wouldn't go for the most ridiculous option. Rittenhouse doesn't do small. Rittenhouse doesn't do understated. Rittenhouse...well, you get the idea.

I'm writing this in Vizhai, Russia. It is currently January 26th 1959, and Flynn, Wyatt, Rufus and I are about to join the Dyatlov Pass expedition. Right now it's still called Kholat Syakhl though, as Igor Dyatlov is still very much alive. We don't know what Rittenhouse wants yet, or where or who the sleeper is, but we'll figure it out.

 

\--

 

Flynn is getting along well with the group. He's convinced them we all are experienced hikers. He and Wyatt may be fine with all of this, but Rufus and I aren't so sure. It's incredibly cold. The forecast for tomorrow is an average temperature of 30 degrees Celsius below zero. According to Flynn, that's about negative 20 Fahrenheit. I'm a California girl, born and raised. I've never been this cold. And it's only going to get worse. 

 

\--

 

We've completed our first day of the route. So far, so good. We can see the summit of Otorten in the distance, and it's a good motivator. Everyone is in good spirits, and we're about to turn in for the night. It's going to be dark, and cold, but I think we'll be okay.

 

\--

 

Yuri Yefimovich Yudin turned back today. That's supposed to happen. His rheumatism worsened due to the cold, and the pain stopped him from going any further. He will go back to Vizhai and wait for us there. He's the only one who is supposed to survive this hike. What that means for us, I don't know. 

 

\-- 

 

If any member of the group is the Rittenhouse sleeper, they're doing an amazing job at hiding it. These people are so young, so happy, so full of life. They're joking around and seem to have made a competition of trying to make Flynn laugh. I'm still colder than I've ever been before, but it's alright. I'll be okay.

 

\--

 

We've reached the edge of the highland area. The men have cached surplus food and equipment in a valley in the woods, so we can use it on the way back.

If there even will be a way back.

This is it.

I'm scared.

 

\--

 

I need to write this down now, before we start climbing today. I'm convinced that none of the hikers are Rittenhouse. That means that they're involved in some other way. 

If I die, and this journal gets found, wait until 2018 and take it to Homeland Security agent Denise Christopher. Tell her it's from Lacey. I've asked Flynn to repeat this in Russian for me.

_ Отнесите эту книгу Дениз Кристофер в 2018 году. Она работает на американское правительство. Люси, я люблю тебя. _

 

\--

 

We tried to get over the pass, but a snowstorm blew us into the wrong direction. Lyudmila thinks we're on Kholat Syakhl now. We're catching our breath before we decide what to do. Igor wants to set up camp here, on the mountainside. 

That's how they end up dead. 

There's a forested area about a mile downhill from here. Flynn is trying to convince the group to head over there, so we'll be protected from the elements a little more.

 

\--

 

The group decided to stay here. 

 

\--

 

Our Geiger counter is going nuts.

 

\--

 

They're here. It wasn't an avalanche. It's them.

 

\--

 

Amy, I'm sorry. 

 

\--

 

_ EVIDENCE -- DO NOT DESTROY -- PRESTON PASS INCIDENT  _

**Author's Note:**

> Um... I'm sorry...?


End file.
